


A Harry for her

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ginny Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after the battle of Hogwarts Harry Potter decides to leave. Five years later he hears something that makes him return, and his returns causes shock and surprise to the people that had been closest to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Harry for her

Harry was completely exhausted, but he was not ready to sleep, his mind was still on go even if his body wanted to stop. He stared around at all the people that had turned up at Hogwarts to help, not just to fight, but to clean up the mess that all the spells had caused. As Harry stared around he did with a small weary smile on his face. The war with Voldemort was over, he was dead. Harry kept thinking that over and over because like others, he found it so hard to believe that the war that had been going on for so long was finally over, that the man that murdered his parents was finally dead.

‘You look like you’re going to fall asleep sitting up.’

Harry smiled wearily, ‘I’m so tired, I just can’t sleep yet. What about you Ginny, you look tired as well?’

‘I’ll sleep soon, I’ve been helping Madame Pomfrey and the other healers. Apart from all the cuts and bruises, you’re covered in dirt, grass stains and blood, I hope it’s not yours.’

‘It’s mine, but they stopped bleeding now. How’s your mum doing?’

‘She won’t leave Fred’s side. I don’t blame her, thinking Fred was dead but in a deep coma instead, it really shook her up.’

‘I was the same when I heard. I was with Fred when it happened, not with him but we came upon him just as it happened.’

‘Yeah, Ron told us. Hard to believe isn’t it Harry, he’s dead and we survived, you survived.’

‘Sometimes I think I’m dreaming, but I know I’m awake because of how bloody sore I am. If I was dreaming then I wouldn’t feel like a giant stepped on me.’

‘You should go see a healer.’

‘I will, I want them to deal with the seriously injured first and I had to sit down and talk to Kingsley and Minerva about Severus true role. You know he saved all of your lives, the Carrow’s wanted you lot dead.’

‘Yeah, McGonagall explained. You know what I did?’

‘I couldn’t even guess, not when it comes to you Ginny.’

‘I went into the hospital wing and kissed his cheek. I thought he was going to give me one of those looks or just hex me into oblivion, but he actually had this sort of embarrassed smile, it was so cute.’

Harry burst out laughing, ‘I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone say Severus Snape was cute. I always thought he was ruggedly handsome and very graceful, but not cute.’

‘You can be a prat sometimes Potter. Anyway, even though I know the answer which I expect, I want to hear it from you.’

‘I do like you Ginny, but, um sorry, not that way, I like blokes. I realised why you never turned me on, it only happened when I happen to see a certain bloke pass by.’

‘I had a feeling, you will always be my first love Harry, but I’m okay with you just being my friend. I won’t say anything for now and try not to say anything yourself, but mum never stopped going on about the two of us, marriage kids the whole thing. She won’t believe your gay, she disapproves of same sex relationships, that’s why Charlie never told her about him.’

Harry heard a small change in Ginny’s voice, ‘Just don’t say anything, not yet, but I’m going away for a long time, it might even be forever. I really need to get away from here, but now I killed him, I’m not going to get any peace from the people even if I do appreciate their thanks, but the ministry want me to be their poster boy, work with them to show the world that if you have hope you have enough to make our world the place we all want to live in. Right now I couldn’t even say I will return, visits, maybe, but not for a long time. But I have a feeling that once I’m settled I won’t want to return. Anyway, the way you said Charlie before, did he say something about me?’

Ginny forced a smile, ‘No but he mentioned spending time with you the night of your birthday, after we all went to bed.’

‘I knew Charlie was gay, Dumbledore told me. He thought if I needed someone to talk to that it could be Charlie, since I’m close to your family, so I did. I went into his room that night to ask him a heap of questions, embarrassing, I was bright red in the face, but I needed to know things. Well, at one time I was so shocked that Charlie kissed me to bring me out of it. He told me he doesn’t like me in that way, I don’t either, but well, things ended up going a bit far. The thing is, I didn’t mind Charlie taking my virginity, he’s a friend and I felt comfortable with him. Now if I ever do meet Mr. Right I won’t feel so embarrassed. Anyway, I think it’s time to see a healer, I can feel the aches getting worse.’

‘Just remember, mum will not give up, so try to stay away from her or she will have us married before the day is out,’ Ginny said sounding cheerful but that was one thing she did want, to marry Harry, now she knows she will never get her Harry. Ginny conjured a cloth and pressed it to Harry’s shoulder which had started bleeding again, ‘You need rest, now go but I won’t come in or mum will think we’re together.’

‘Thanks for understanding Ginny,’ Harry kissed her cheek then walked away with Ginny still holding the cloth that was covered in blood.

Ginny looked down at the bloody cloth, she couldn’t stop staring at it then something clicked in her mind, a book that the Carrow’s made them use, a dark arts book. Even though Ginny knew it was wrong and she could get into trouble, this might be the way to have her Harry after all.

When Harry spoke with Madame Pomfrey she conjured curtains to put around a bed so he wouldn’t have everyone staring at him while she examined him. After some healing charms and potions she wanted Harry to rest for a few hours, which Harry did because he just couldn’t get up again, he was so tired. As he was lying there he did hear his name mentioned a lot, some asked what Voldemort had done to him for him to need a healer. But one thing Harry did hear that told him what Ginny said was true, Molly Weasley asking about him then said she would look after him when they get home, but Ginny would also look after him since they would end up married. Harry groaned and knew he needed to leave quickly but for now Harry turned on his side and feigned sleep in case she came in, but within a few minutes Harry Potter fell into the first sleep where Voldemort didn’t dominate his dreams.

As Harry started to drift between sleep and consciousness, he heard Molly Weasley again, so he never moved and just made it look like he was still asleep. When he heard her move away, Harry slipped the cloak over himself then carefully made his way out of the makeshift hospital. He would have liked to leave right then but Harry needed to do one thing first, something very important. So he made his way down to the dungeons to see Severus Snape, who had decided to heal in his own rooms than to be stuck in the hospital with everyone else. He was going to tell him how brave he was, he was going to thank him, he was going to tell him he was leaving, he was going to tell him that his mother would be proud of her childhood friend, then Harry was going to tell him that he was the man of Harry’s dreams, the man that would make it hard to meet any man as no one would come up to Severus’ standard, not in Harry’s eyes. Once Harry did that he was going to turn around and leave, hopefully with his head held high and his dignity intact.

~~  
The first year away for Harry was the most amazing in his life, but his life changed so dramatically, for the better as far as Harry was concerned. He did occasionally get the Daily Prophet just to find out what was going on back home, his name was always mentioned, always wondering where he was staying as no one had seen him. Harry wrote one letter stating he was finally having the life he wanted and wasn’t sure he would ever return, but Harry never sent it. If they heard from him Harry had a feeling they would stop at nothing to find him and Harry didn’t want to be found.

The second year away for Harry was just as good as the first. He had started a business, a restaurant in the country, he wasn’t a chef or anything, but he had a great couple of chefs that made brilliant food and a wide range so there was something for everyone. Even though Harry owned it, he did work in the restaurant, mainly managing, but he occasionally served customers or showed them to their table. It was a magical town, but Harry used a glamour on his scar, he got rid of his glasses and he lightened his hair. Just those three things was enough to stop anyone picking up on the fact he was Harry Potter. Harry got the Daily Prophet, but only occasionally, now though his name was not in it. Harry mainly skimmed the front page because usually if it was about him he was always on the front page. He sighed in relief, he thought finally they were going to leave him alone if it meant they were no longer writing about him. Harry did confess that he only got the paper very rarely, so he might have been mentioned at other times. Either way Harry felt that they might not look for him anymore.

~~  
It was almost five years that had passed since Harry Potter left Severus’ rooms, Severus never told anyone he saw Harry the morning after the fighting because he did not want to be questioned about what they talked about. But Severus never forgot one moment of his time with Harry and he regretted his rash decision ever since Harry had disappeared through his door. He realised that Harry would have been hurt and that is why he did what he did, what was expected of the magical world’s hero. It was then that Severus decided to leave, in the hope he would one day get over his love for the brave young man that suffered. One thing Severus wanted, he wanted Harry to be happy and if the decision he made was what he wanted and he was happy, that is all Severus cared about. So for the first few years Severus traveled. All the time he was a death eater than a spy, he never had time for himself. So after organising the Prince estate that his mother had left him when she died, something he kept hidden from Voldemort and all the other death eaters, he traveled around the world. He always knew he would come back to England, but he would have nothing to do with his old life, apart from potions as it was his passion and he was very good at it. So he found a nice quiet country town, magical of course and opened his own apothecary when he found out the town didn’t have its own. But instead of just selling potion ingredients and books, he also made potions that could be bought that were ready to take as he knew not everyone had the ability to make potions that were safe to drink. He started to use the name Toby Prince, Toby was the name his mother used to call him, she hated the name Severus that her husband picked out and thought Toby suited her little Prince. Severus did often think about his mother but when he remembered how she addressed him as little prince which caused great embarrassed, but only he knew that name. So he figured since he was starting a whole new life he would start with a new name as well, but also a slight change to his looks would keep his real identity a secret. He worked on his hair so it wasn’t so lanky and straight, a potion he came up with thickened his hair which also made it grow, so most days Toby had it tied back using a leather strap. He also worked on a glamour for his nose, making it slightly smaller and without the hook on the end, he also changed his lips so they were a little fuller. Then without his robes and in some nice pants and shirt or even jeans, it was hard to see Severus Snape, he was now Toby Prince and with his new name came the name for his shop which was called The Prince of Potions.

After another long day with lots of customers Toby did not feel like cooking and one of his customers told him about a great restaurant in town called Fawkes Flames. Toby always liked Albus Dumbledore’s phoenix and the name of the restaurant reminded him of Fawkes. When he saw the big sign and the picture of the bright red phoenix, Toby thought it even looked like Fawkes and wondered if whoever owned the restaurant had seen Fawkes or even knew Albus Dumbledore. At first Toby was going to change his mind but his stomach let him know that he hadn’t eaten since early that morning. Again he hesitated when he noticed the name of the owner written in smaller letters, Harrison James, to Toby it reminded him of Harry Potter and James Potter. Toby knew Harry’s full name was Harrison even though most did not know that, not even his friends, Albus had told Severus when he had agreed to help Albus protect Lily’s son. Finally he stepped inside to a very nice looking restaurant, the waitress showed him to a table towards the back. Toby realised that with so many people here that this place must serve very good food. He looked at the menu and chuckled at some of the names, some had magical names for ordinary dishes and some were very expensive meals, but to Toby, they all sounded nice. He ordered his meal and some wine then sat watching the other customers who all seemed to be having a nice time. He did get nodded at by some, customers that had been in his shop, Toby nodded back before scanning the room again. He saw a man behind the bar, his back to the restaurant then a woman stepped up to him with a small girl in her arms. The man turned taking the child into his arms, kissing the girl all over her face making her giggle. Toby figured that the child was the man’s daughter but he didn’t think the woman was the mother, she was in her sixties at least. When the man turned more Toby gasps, even though he had changed his appearance, Toby knew who the man was, Harry Potter. Toby wasn’t sure he should stay or go, but then he realised that Harry shouldn’t even be here and as far as he knew from his occasionally papers he got from back home, Harry didn’t have a child and this child had pitch black hair, almost the colour of a raven. Another thing that Toby thought about was if this child was Harry’s, she seemed to be between three and four, if Toby was to guess since he had no dealings with children that young, he would say closer to four and if that was right Harry must have become a father within the first year of leaving.

Toby hardly heard the waitress as she placed his meal and wine on the table, ‘The man with the child, is that the owner?’

‘Yes, Mr. James, that’s his daughter, Holly. Do you know Mr. James Mr. Prince?’

‘No, he just reminded me of someone I used to know. He’s daughter is beautiful, how old is she?’

‘Just turned four two months ago, she’s such a precious little thing and lucky to be here. Mr. James carried and gave birth to her, but he had a really difficult time. The woman with him, that’s Holly’s nanny and a healer. She wanted to retire but not be stuck home doing nothing so Mr. James offered her the job as nanny since she saved Holly’s life. Oh dear, I’m sorry Mr. Prince, I’m yabbering away, please enjoy your meal.’

‘I will, thank you,’ Toby forced a smile then turned his attention back to Harry and Holly. He made himself eat so it wouldn’t look suspicious but his stomach felt like something heavy was sitting in it. Harry gave birth, she’s four, he did a quick calculation and realised when Harry must have fallen pregnant and in the magical world you needed two very powerful wizards to produce a child by male parents. So he knew who’s child that was and he realised that something strange was going on back home, something he would need to speak with Harry about. Toby wondered how long after Harry left that he found out he was pregnant, weeks, no longer than a couple of months, but by then Toby knew Harry would have still been hurt by what happened the last time they saw each other.

Toby steeled himself then walked down to the bar, after paying, without talking, he moved up a little so he would be seen by Harry the moment he turned.

‘I’m sorry but there is something very important you need to know that is going on back home…Mr. James.’

Harry gulped then slowly turned, he could tell it was Severus even with the changes. ‘Adele, could you take Holly back to the house please?’ Harry kissed his daughter on the head, ‘I’ll come kiss you soon my princess.’

‘Okay daddy,’ Holly smiled then went back to her nanny.

‘Come into my office,’ Harry turned and walked away knowing Severus was behind him. He gestured to a seat then closed the door, ‘Severus.’

‘I’m known as Toby now…Harrison.’

‘It seems we both started new lives. So what do you think I need to know?’

‘I’ll get to that, but first I’m sorry. I have regretted what I said every day since you left. There is a reason why I asked you to leave, I was…scared that eventually you would reject me and all those old feelings I used to have about the way your father and godfather treated me resurfaced, so I reverted back to how I always protected myself, I lashed out at you.’

‘I told you how I felt, I showed you, I literally gave myself to you in every way. I would not have done that if my feelings weren’t real. I was so hurt when I left, cursing your name, calling you every rotten name I’ve heard from others about you even going as far as using Sirius’ name for you.’

‘I understand, but I really am sorry and I did want to talk to you. I left a week after you did and the first thing I did after getting my affairs in order was try to find you. Then I heard something about you that just broke me, so I left completely, traveled around the world. After a while I decided to come back to England and settle into my life alone, thinking it was my fault I lost you, I might as well get on with my life…alone. But I need to know, is she mine?’

‘She’s mine,’ Harry snapped then took a couple of calming breaths, ‘You are the other father, yes. I found out a month after I left. I still traveled, then found this town and thought it was perfect. No one knew who I was or if anyone did they never brought it up. So I had Holly, got a nanny and worked part time building up my business. Why are you here in this town?’

‘I moved here six months ago and opened The Prince of Potions shop.’

‘It says on the sign Toby Prince, so you used part of your middle name and your mother’s last name. I should have picked up on that especially when it was a potions shop.’

‘Potions and apothecary, your name isn’t far from your real name even if you used your full name and your father’s first name.’

‘How did you know my full name, no one does?’

‘Albus told me not long after your parents deaths. Before I get to the serious situation back home, I need to know if we can talk, I would like to get to know my daughter. I know you don’t want anything to do with me, I’ve accepted that, so I don’t expect anything from you Harry.’

‘You hurt me, more than anyone ever did. I did expect you to reject me straight away, but you didn’t, it gave me hope, then you took that hope away, snatched it away before I had a chance to say anything.’

‘I know and as I said I have regretted it ever since. You know how I lived my life Harry, I had to keep up that persona so no one would pick up on the truth. Apart from Albus, you were the first person to ever see the real me and that terrified me. I know you wouldn’t, but I kept seeing you laughing with your friends over humiliating professor Snape after all the rotten things I’d done to all of you. I kept thinking you couldn’t be serious, that it had to be a joke, some way to get back at me. After you left, I got drunk then I realised what I did, chased you away by my fears of being bullied and humiliated.’

‘I know what it’s like to be bullied and humiliated, I would never do that to anyone. I even yelled at Sirius once, when I found out how my father and Sirius treated you as a student, it reminded me of my life with Dudley and his friends. No one knows this, but they had a game, Harry hunting and if I wasn’t fast enough I usually ended up in hospital from the beatings they gave me. They used to take pictures of me after they finished and show them around the school and other kids they bullied so they would know what to expect. I know fear Severus, I’ve lived it all my life, sometimes you have to face your fear if you’re ever going to have any type of life at all.’

‘I know, that’s why I wanted to see you. I suppose I shouldn’t expect an answer yet, you do need time, I accept that. I live above my shop if you ever decide to let me be a part of Holly’s life. I love the name by the way, sort of after your mother.’

Harry sighed, ‘Yeah, I considered Lily or Lilian, but I wanted a name like my mother’s but not directly related to it. I will think about it because I have thought about what would have happened if it was opposite. You are her father, you do have a right to see her, just give me some time. As for us, I don’t know, I’m not sure I could give my heart away like that again.’

‘If you do I will cherish it and make sure it is whole and cared for, forever.’

‘I’m seeing another side of you I never expected.’

‘A side I haven’t shown in a long time. But now to what’s going on and you are not going to like it one bit,’ Severus sat there staring into Harry’s gorgeous green eyes while he explained what was happening at home and how it concerned Harry. He sat there with his eyes wide, his mouth opened and just kept asking how it was possible.

~~  
Over the next couple of days Harry did a lot of thinking and when he was with Holly, seeing her beautiful dark eyes, so like Severus’ eyes he knew he should let Holly meet her other father.

‘Holly, my princess.’

‘Hey daddy,’ Holly looked up at her father.

‘Do you remember when you asked Adele about a mummy?’

‘Yeah, she told me to ask you, so I did and you said I didn’t have a mummy. Did she die?’

‘No, you never had a mother,’ Harry handed his daughter a picture, ‘You see my big belly, well I gave birth to you, you are inside me there, that’s why I’m so big. Now it’s very rare for a man to get pregnant, it needs two very powerful wizards to love each other for that to happen. What I’m saying Holly is that you have another father, two father’s, no mother.’

‘So if you’re daddy, what would I call him?’

‘How about papa?’

‘Okay, sounds nice, so when do I meet him?’

‘I asked him to come for dinner tonight. So how about Adele gets you cleaned up and into that new dress I bought you and wear your white shoes, they look nice.’

‘Okay, but daddy, will he like me, like you do?’

‘I love you, but yes, he will like you. Another thing, remember you asked about your eyes once, well papa has dark eyes, like you and black hair as well. Now I’ve told you that I really have black hair but I keep it light so people don’t recognise me, but your hair is exactly the same colour as Toby’s, that’s his name, Toby Prince.’

‘Prince and I’m your princess, so that would make him your prince.’

Harry chuckled, ‘Yes, maybe he is. Okay, I’ll let you dress,’ Harry kissed Holly’s head then went into his own room to dress.

Harry opened the door to let Toby in, he had to remember the name Toby, not Severus. He led Toby into the living room where Holly was sitting on the sofa reading a book.

‘Holly, princess, I want you to meet Toby Prince, your…papa,’ Harry noticed a quick glance from Severus before they both walked over to Holly.

Severus knelt down in front of his daughter, ‘Hello Holly, you are very beautiful, do you know that?’

‘Daddy always tells me I’m beautiful,’ Holly stared into dark eyes, ‘You have pretty eyes. Daddy said I can call you papa, is that okay because I have a daddy?’

‘I like papa and I called my father papa when I was little.’

‘Daddy calls me his little princess, your prince so you’re our prince now, daddy’s prince charming.’

Harry chuckled as he turned away but he did notice Severus’ back stiffen a little before he answered.

‘I see you’ve read books from the muggle world.’

‘Adele reads them to me, I’m just learning to read.’

‘How about we go in and have dinner,’ Harry held out his hand to his daughter who took it then she took Severus’ hand and the three of them walked into the dining room where Sally, the waitress from the restaurant was waiting. When they sat down she brought in their dinner and drinks, wine for the two men and juice for Holly before she smiled at the girl then left, ‘I have to tell you princess that we’re going to take a trip next week. There are some people I need to see.’

‘I’ll miss you if you go away.’

‘You’re coming too princes, I wouldn’t go without you. So the three of us are going to a place where I used to live and go to school, a place that…papa used to teach.’

‘Teach, are you a teacher papa?’

‘I used to be, I taught your daddy, but I decided I didn’t want to teach anymore. Now I have a shop here in town.’

‘Like daddy’s shop, with lots of yummy food?’

Harry and Severus chuckled, ‘I make potions for people that do not know how and I sell all the ingredients you need to make potions.’

‘Daddy makes me potions when I have a cold.’

Severus turned to Harry, ‘A pepper up potion?’

‘Yes, she’s had that a few times over the years. But don’t say I can’t make potions, without being picked on I can make potions very easily, thank you very much.’

Severus chuckled, ‘I knew you had some talent for potions, I made it difficult for you to concentrate.’

‘Do you know if Slughorn is still there?’

‘Yes, since the war is over he decided to stay. I don’t know a lot, I only get the paper occasionally. I do know Minerva is headmistress and it’s very safe now. A lot of your friends returned and finished their last year. The two we’re going to see next week were there and seemed to be Mr. and Mrs. Popular. But I did want to tell you, I found the spell that had been used and what ingredients she must have gotten a hold of. Your blood was the main one along with your hair and something that belonged to you, I wouldn’t know what that is as you didn’t own a lot.’

‘Hermione had my clothes, when I left and sorted out Gringotts I went shopping straight away. So she might have found my clothes in Hermione’s bag.’

‘Do you think they gained access to your vault?’

‘I asked the goblins for the best and strongest protection they could do. Blood of course is the strongest, which might not have worked but they said something that belonged to my blood family. I wasn’t going back to the Dursley’s so I went to the house. It was hard to get in and hard to see it but I was able to find hair from my parents, then I added two rings that had been left in there for me, their wedding rings. The goblins performed a few spells over the rings and found them to be soul bonding rings that showed my parents magical signatures, so add that with their hair and my blood, no one would get past those wards and they would need to know what was used, they wouldn’t know. That was also part of the seal, a few questions about my parents, Sirius, and what type of protection did we use to secure the vault.’

‘So that’s why you asked for the meeting to be held at Gringotts, with the few extra guests.’

‘Yes, we’ll be there an hour earlier to prove to the goblins I am the real Harry Potter. They said it takes a while, a few spells over me, over my blood, checking my magical signature then the questions. Once it’s proven the first two guests will be brought in, they will need to know before the others find out. The goblins have powerful magic but they suggested something else that is also powerful, elf magic and who they belong to. The goblin said an owned elf will know who his true master is the moment he or she is in their presence.’

‘Ah, so you are going to call Kreacher?’

‘Yes, do you know if he’s still at Hogwarts or if they have him?’

‘I never heard one way or another. But since you haven’t called him, he would go to them at the moment, it’s your blood.’

‘Yeah, I still have trouble believing they did that and who might have been involved. I suppose all those questions will be answered next week.’

~~  
Over the next week, Harry, Severus and Holly spent a lot of time together. Harry could see that Severus already loved Holly and even though he never admitted it, he still loved Severus. He wasn’t sure what Severus felt about him but he did see a few looks aimed his way.

After Harry and Severus kissed Holly goodnight, they went back out to the living room where they both had a glass of wine.

‘I…um, I still love you Harry, that never changed.’

Harry who had been kneeling in front of the fire stood and turned, ‘I never knew how you felt, you never told me that day.’

‘I find it difficult to share my feelings.’

‘I admit you did act like you cared, when we were in your bed, but I still wasn’t sure. By the next night I thought you hated me.’

‘I never hated you and I came to care for you during those occlumency lessons. But I need to know, do you feel anything for me after all this time?’

Harry sighed but he sat beside Severus, he kept his head down staring into his glass, ‘I never stopped loving you, I tried, I tried to hate you, but I couldn’t. When Holly was born and I saw her eyes I realised I would never stop loving you but I stopped fighting it because I saw you in her eyes.’

‘Then can we try this again, slowly of course. I know this might sound strange to you, being younger than I am, but let me court you to prove that I do truly love you.’

‘That is such an old fashioned term, but I like it. So yes Severus, you can court me,’ Harry smiled shyly then he was in Severus’ arms kissing him.

After a few more kisses, some getting very heated, they talked and were going to take it slow, so Severus left but would be back the following evening to see Harry and Holly.

~~  
Harry, Severus, Adele and Holly were quickly ushered into a large conference room in Gringotts.

‘I’m Tronock, if you would all take a seat,’ Harry and his family sat as the goblin sat at the head of the table, ‘If we could start with the questions that you placed as security on your vault Mr. Potter. First, you’re full name?’

‘Harrison James Potter.’

‘You’re mother’s full name including married and maiden name?’

‘Lily Roselyn Evans Potter.’

‘You’re father’s full name?’

‘James Harrison Potter.’

‘All correct, now what were the items you used so we could cast the sealing charm on your vault?’

‘My blood, my mother’s red hair, my father’s dark hair, and their soul bonding rings.’

‘Correct, even though I already know it is you Mr. Potter, I will test your blood and cast a few charms over you to make sure you are not using any type of potion or image altering charm.’

Tronock and Harry stood, the goblin cast five spells over Harry before a piece of parchment floated down into the goblins hands.

‘You are Harrison James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. Welcome back to Gringotts Mr. Potter.’

‘Thank you, can you tell me if anyone tried to enter my vault?’

‘Yes, but when they could not answer the main question on your full name we denied them access. They did try to get the ministry involved, but they realised we have these wards for a reason. I shall go bring in our first two guest.’

Harry sat back down, ‘Daddy, why did he keep calling you Mr. Potter?’

‘Remember what I told you, that Harrison James wasn’t my proper name. I had to change it so people would not recognise me. So my real name is Harry or Harrison James Potter, James was my father’s name and everyone knew me as Harry.’

‘Your daddy is very famous Holly, everyone knows him and knows his name,’ Severus smiled down at his daughter.

‘Harry, what’s going on because you never said anything about a meeting yesterday,’ Kingsley shook his hand.

‘You never saw me yesterday Kingsley, sorry, minister. There is a lot to go into but the man you all thought was Harry Potter over the last five years was not me. I left the morning after the battle and I haven’t returned until now. I came here to work on security for my vault as I was not sure if I would return or when. But before we get to the explanations, minister, Minerva, meet Holly, mine and Severus’ daughter.’

‘It’s very nice to meet you Holly and you have your daddy’s eyes,’ Minerva smiled down at the girl.

‘Not daddy’s eyes, papa’s eyes.’

‘My apologies, papa’s eyes, so daddy has green eyes, correct?’

‘Yes.’

‘Hello Holly,’ Kingsley smiled before he turned back to Harry, ‘Okay, I’m not sure what is going on, so explain, but you can call me Kingsley, we’re friends Harry.’

‘Kingsley,’ Harry smiled, ‘Okay, I don’t know much about what has been going on here since I left. But that morning, I saw Madame Pomfrey, slept for a while then I heard Molly Weasley going on about marrying Ginny. I hadn’t told anyone but Ginny I was gay but she told me not to tell her mother and try to stay away from her that she would not stop trying to get us together. I used my cloak and went to see Severus. I’ve had feelings for him for years, but never told anyone. We…um, got together, if you get my meaning, but later things were a bit…tense, so I left. I came here, got some money worked on security then left, I mean I left the country. A month later I found out I was pregnant. I still traveled for a while, using a glamour so the muggles never saw a pregnant man but to also disguise my looks. A month before Holly was born I settled into a small country town, here in England. Adele,’ Harry gestured to the woman sitting beside Severus, ‘She was my healer. Holly almost died during her birth, Adele saved her then became Holly’s nanny. I started my own business, worked part time so I could spend as much time as I could with Holly. I got the Daily Prophet about five or six times over the years, but nothing much about me was in it, so I figured everyone just gave up looking for me, or they weren’t interested in where I was,’ Harry looked at Severus to continue.

‘After Harry left I realised I had made a mistake by letting him go. I tried to find out where he was, then I heard about Ginny and Harry, so I left, and like Harry I left the country. I traveled for a while to try to forget Harry, it never worked. I settled back home in a small country town, opened my own apothecary that also carries ready-made potions. One night I go to a restaurant called the Fawkes Flames and I see Harry even though he had changed his appearance. I had worked out that Holly was mine, but I knew I needed to tell Harry about what was going on back here. We talked a lot over the last two weeks while I was getting to know my daughter. Harry knew nothing minister, he had no idea, but I found this,’ Severus handed over an old and as everyone could tell a very dark book, ‘The spell needed is in there and it’s not that difficult if you have the ingredients and something personal, and you only need to be average in power.’

Kingsley and Minerva both read the book, ‘Blood, how would she have obtained your blood?’ Minerva asked.

‘That morning, before I saw Madame Pomfrey, I was sitting on the steps, exhausted. She sat down beside me and at one time pressed a cloth to my shoulder which was bleeding,’ Harry moved his shirt aside, ‘From the killing curse. Anyway, not long after I went into the hospital, after some potions and charms, I slept. My hair would have been on my old clothes that Hermione had, so that is also where she could have obtained something personal. Now as you read, feelings also come into this. I always knew Ginny liked me, she had for years, so this would have been easy enough for her to do. I still have trouble believing she did it, but Severus got hold of some old issues of the Daily Prophet and I saw proof on the front page.’

‘They did try to access Mr. Potter’s vault, but they could not get passed the security Mr. Potter set on his vault, that is when they went to you minister,’ Tronock.

‘So they tried to steal from you even after doing this which is classed as dark magic and forbidden. Okay, I see it’s you but I’ve seen him as well. We’ve spoken, spent time together, blimey Harry, I was the one that conducted the ceremony,’ Kingsley said.

‘Yes, you did Kingsley but remember what I said about the wedding,’ Minerva smiled at Harry, ‘If you got married explain how the ceremony and reception would be?’

‘Small, quiet, private, just a few close friends, then a small dinner after. So that circus they put on was nothing like me, no way in hell would I have put up with that. Hundreds of guests, reporters which I hate and I would never wear robes, I hate robes, ah,’ Harry shuddered making Minerva and Severus chuckle.

‘Yes, I always knew something wasn’t right about the wedding. I did overhear one thing that did concern me though but I could never work out if it meant anything. Molly and Ginny were talking about Ginny’s rings and how they wish they got hold of your mother’s. I have no idea if those rings were buried with your mother or not Harry, I don’t think many people know apart from Albus who retrieved their bodies from the house.’

‘They were left in the house for me, I used their soul bonding rings to help seal my vault. I took my mother’s engagement ring, I have the two wedding rings here to prove what I needed and the engagement ring is at home ready to go to Holly when she is older.’

‘So you got all the proof that this is the real Harry James Potter?’ Kingsley asked the goblin.

‘Yes, he answered questions that only he would know and he knew what items were used to cast the sealing charm. I also performed a few charms over him to check that he was not using anything to alter his image. There is one more test that Mr. Potter can do as proof even though I know this is Mr. Potter.’

Harry nodded, ‘Kreacher,’ within seconds the old elf appeared before him, bowing, ‘Hello Kreacher.’

‘Master Harry, what can old Kreacher do for you?’

‘Right now just answer some questions. Are you still at Hogwarts?’

‘I stay at Hogwarts and at your home.’

‘Did I call you to live with me or did Ginny?’

‘Mistress called me master, but you told me to listen to her like she was you. Did Kreacher do wrong master Harry?’

‘No, you didn’t Kreacher. But I wish for you to stay, why don’t you sit beside the headmistress.’

‘Yes master Harry.’

‘House elves can tell who is their owner, whether potions or charms have been used, it’s part of the elf magic,’ Tronock said.

‘Ah, so when they come in Kreacher will automatically know who he’s owner is,’ Kingsley said.

‘Daddy, what’s that?’ Holly pointed to Kreacher before Severus lowered her hand.

‘It’s a house elf princess, Kreacher belongs to me but I left him at Hogwarts with all the other house elves. They look after you, clean your homes, cook your meals, anything you want they do. Hogwarts is a school with a hundred house elves and I thought Kreacher would be happier with the others than with me.’

‘Okay, but I like him,’ Holly smiled at the elf.

‘Kreacher will serve Mistress Holly.’

Harry groaned softly, ‘So it’s time to bring them in, but Severus, Holly, Adele and I will come in after. We thought you could ask him a couple of questions Kingsley. The first is my full name which no one knows and only Dumbledore knew before he told Severus. The other is my parent’s full names.’

‘Do I get to know the answers to these questions?’

‘My full name is Harrison James Potter, my mother was Lily Roslyn Evans Potter and my father was James Harrison Potter.’

‘So not just Harry,’ Kingsley smirked making Harry, Severus and Minerva chuckle.

‘Oh clever,’ Harry shook his head in amusement, ‘But I still want to be known as just Harry. So we’ll be in the other room, watch for bag bogey’s,’ Harry smirked making Minerva chuckle again before Harry, Holly, Severus and Adele left the room. Tronock left the room as well, but to bring in the other guests who all looked confused.

‘Minerva, minister, we were not expecting you,’ Molly smiled.

‘There are a few things that need to be sorted, so we were asked to join in with the meeting,’ Minerva answered.

‘So let’s start. I was always curious about something and I figured as you are all so close you would know. Do you know what James Potter’s full name is?’

‘That is a strange question Kingsley,’ Arthur said but glanced at Harry.

‘Can you answer the question please?’ Tronock asked.

Everyone looked at everyone else then at Harry who answered, ‘James Potter, if you’re going to ask about my mother it was Lily Evans before she married my father.’

‘Okay, what about your name Harry, you’re full name I mean?’ Kingsley asked seriously.

‘This is ridiculous, you know Harry’s name, so what’s this all about?’ Ron asked.

‘Just answer Harry,’ Kingsley said.

‘Harry James Potter, everyone knows my name. Now what is going on here?’

‘I’m what is going on here and you just proved you are not the real Harry as that is not my real full name. There was only one person alive until recently who knew my full name and that was Dumbledore,’ Harry glared down at Ginny and the man that looked like him, ‘So we’re all here to find out who was involved with cloning me, who tried to enter my vault to steal from me and who called my house elf. Kreacher can you please identify the real Harrison James Potter?’

‘It is you master Harry, do you wish to be called master Harrison?’

‘No, Harry is fine Kreacher, thank you. If you would Tronock,’ Harry sat down but Holly sat on his lap, ‘It’s fine princess, daddy’s fine.’

‘I don’t like it when you frown daddy.’

Harry smiled down at his daughter, ‘Sorry Holly, I won’t frown anymore,’ Harry kissed her head before he looked up, ‘It seems we rendered everyone speechless, no one going to confess to using dark magic which is forbidden, no one going to confess to trying to steal from me. Severus love, would you be so kind as to get rid of that thing?’

‘Of course my love,’ Severus pointed his wand at the impostor Harry who vanished into thin air, ‘I did not like looking at another you when I knew it was not real.’

Harry kissed Severus’ cheek before facing everyone but it was Kingsley who spoke. ‘This room is sealed and will remain sealed until we get answers. I will be leaving soon to release a statement about where the real Harrison James Potter has been for the last five years, how he has a daughter named Holly and is about to be married to Severus Snape who is Holly’s other father. So I would advise someone to speak up,’ Kingsley said not trying to hide his anger.

‘I did it,’ Ginny whispered as her head lowered, ‘Harry told me he was gay but I loved him, I couldn’t let him go.’

‘Where did you find that spell?’ Kingsley asked.

‘When the Carrow’s were at the school, it was one of the books they made us use.’

‘And the ingredients?’

‘I was keeping pressure on Harry’s bleeding shoulder. When we went home after the battle I waited until Hermione was with Ron and went through her beaded bag, found Harry’s jumper which had his hair on it. I also found the picture that Colin took of Harry, Ron and Hermione.’

‘I cast the spell, Ginny told me what was going on and how she wanted Harry but he is just wrong. So I agreed to help her by casting the spell after she got me the ingredients,’ Molly said.

‘Molly,’ Arthur said in a very low but easily heard the edge in his voice.

‘Ginny was miserable, he dated her then left her for him; he deserved to give Ginny the life she wanted.’

‘Whose idea was it to try to get my money?’ Harry asked not hiding his anger.

‘Mine, just so it would look like you were a real couple. But we know you’re lying, men cannot get pregnant.’

‘Ah, but you are wrong Molly, very powerful wizards can conceive, Harry and Severus are very powerful,’ Minerva said.

‘Then I must be powerful because my partner fell pregnant. He keeps our son with him when I visit, he’s eight years old,’ Charlie glared at his mother then looked at Harry, ‘I told him what happened with us on your seventeenth birthday, he forgave me. But I knew something was wrong, but I never figured it was a clone. You’re gay, you were born that way and I couldn’t work out why you married my sister. I thought maybe she used one of the twins love potions on you and I did try to talk to you but you kept saying it was meant to be, you were happy.’

‘Did you forget to tell me something love?’ Severus raised his eyebrows.

Harry’s face screwed up, ‘I was going to, but all this came up. Charlie and I sort of got together on my birthday. Neither of us planned it, I went to ask him some embarrassing questions. Dumbledore told me Charlie was gay and figured if I needed someone to talk to then Charlie Weasley would be the best person. Well,’ Harry blushed, ‘things got carried away. Sorry Sev, I would have told you.’

‘It was before we got together so it’s fine as long as Charlie keeps his distance.’

‘I have my own man Severus, but you got a cute one, I always thought Harry was cute.’

‘Alright, let’s forget all the cute talk shall we. So I am going to administer veritaserum to find out the truth about who knew that the man that married Ginny was not the real Harry. Just so you know Ginny, that marriage was never legal, that is also going to be in my release,’ Kingsley went to Arthur first who opened his mouth, ‘Did you know the Harry that married your daughter was not the real Harry Potter?’

‘No.’

‘Did you ever suspect something was strange or wrong about Harry?’

‘No.’

Kingsley administered the antidote, ‘You’re clear Arthur,’ Kingsley noticed Molly looked nervously at Ginny so he skipped her and went to Bill who didn’t know anything, neither did Fleur or Charlie. Percy, Fred and George believed Harry really married Ginny. Kingsley moved to Ron, ‘Did you believe the real Harry Potter married your sister?’

‘Yes.’

‘Were you ever suspicious that he might be under some potion or spell?’

‘No.’

Kingsley administered the potion, ‘You’re clear Ron,’ Kingsley moved to Hermione who never looked at Harry but to Kingsley, she looked upset and embarrassed, ‘Did you believe it was the real Harry that married Ginny?’

‘Yes.’

‘Did anything make you suspicious that he was being forced or under some type of magical influence?’

‘Yes.’

‘Explain.’

‘Sometimes he didn’t treat me like he usually does, but he stopped hugging me.’

‘Why would you be suspicious if Harry stopped hugging you?’

‘I was the first person to hug Harry when we were twelve. He admitted to me that it felt nice to be hugged, so we always hugged, just as friends.’

‘Did you try any type of revealing spell to detect a potion or a spell?’

‘I checked for both potions and spells, but not for dark spells.’

Kingsley administered the antidote, ‘You’re clear Hermione, and you did try.’

‘I’m sorry Harry.’

‘It’s fine Hermione,’ Harry gave her a smile.

‘Next is Molly,’ Kingsley waited for a full minute and still Molly refused to open her mouth until he pointed his wand at her, then he gave her the potion, ‘Did you know that the Harry that married Ginny was a clone?’

‘Yes.’

‘Did you perform the dark magic to make a clone of Harry?’

‘No.’

‘When did you find out that Harry wasn’t the real Harry?’

‘The day of their wedding, right after the ceremony.’

‘Did you decide to keep Ginny’s secret?’

‘Yes.’

‘Did you want Ginny to have Harry’s money?’

‘I didn’t know he had any.’

Kingsley administered the potion then stepped in front of Ginny who looked resigned as she opened her mouth.

‘Was it your idea to make a clone of Harry using dark magic?’

‘Yes.’

‘Did you tell anyone that you made a clone of Harry?’

‘No.’

‘Apart from loving Harry was there anything else that made you clone Harry?’

‘I wanted a better life, Harry had money, he could give me that.’

‘Was there another reason?’

‘Being known as the saviours wife made me popular, I was picked up to play for the Holyhead Harpies the moment they knew I was married to Harry.’

Kingsley noticed Harry looked hurt before he administered the antidote, ‘You will be held in the holding cells at the ministry until your trial. Your mother who knew about this even if it was after the fact, will also go to trial, the rest of you are free to go. But I believe Harry deserves an apology from Molly and Ginny, not just for cloning him but for trying to use him for his money and his name. He saved your life Ginny, did you forget that, did you forget he saved your father’s life and your brother’s life. I really am disappointed that you could be so selfish, thinking only what Harry could give you without taking into account how Harry feels or still feels that you cloned him.’

‘Let me say this Harry, as you heard the rest of us had no idea and if I did I would have said something. I did not raise my daughter to lie or to gain without earning it. I am sorry for what my daughter and wife has done.’

‘You didn’t know Arthur, it’s all fine.’

‘You said you wouldn’t be back,’ Ginny whispered.

‘I wasn’t going to until Severus explained that I was supposed married to you, that I was an auror and we happen to live within walking distance of the Burrow. He was able to get back issues of the Daily Prophet which showed that bloody circus you put on. That should have told everyone it wasn’t me, I would not do that. When Sev and I marry it’s going to be just us, Holly and Adele, apart from my staff, now I might invite a few others. I really can’t believe you did that to me, I cringe thinking about what you made that other me do and say. When we dated before I figured out I was gay you tried to change me, if you love someone you love them the way they are, you don’t try to make them into something you want. And you Molly, fine you don’t like gay men, everyone has their own opinions, but you went along with this after telling Sirius I was as good as a son. You would be the first to speak up if someone did this to one of your…real…children. I will never forgive either of you for this,’ Holly tightened her hold on Harry, ‘Sorry princess, it’s all fine now.’

‘Can we go home now daddy?’

‘Very soon Holly.’

One by one all the others came over to Harry, they hugged him or shook his hand. Charlie hugged him but kept his eyes on Severus. Fleur kissed both his cheeks; Arthur hugged him which made Harry think that Arthur still thought of Harry as a son. Ron hugged him so tight it made it hard to breath, but Harry didn’t care. When Hermione hugged him she burst into tears and just sobbed into Harry’s arms.

‘Is she crying because of what happened or because she is finally hugging Harry?’ Minerva asked.

‘I think both Minerva,’ Severus said.

‘I will give you five minutes with Molly and Ginny,’ Kingsley and Minerva moved away from the group, Harry, Holly, Severus and Adele moved but Hermione and Ron went with Harry.

‘I wish I checked for dark magic, I knew something was wrong.’

‘Hermione, none of us would have thought she’d use that type of magic. We all know how dangerous it is because we’ve all dealt with it.’

‘Can we at least see you now?’

‘Even though I can just imagine the stories that will come of this, yes, I’ll visit, you can visit and I will shout you and Ron to a night at my restaurant. But now, Holly, this is Hermione and Ron, my two best friends in the whole world. Can you say hello?’

‘Hello, you have bushy hair.’

‘Yes, I do, you have you’re…?’ Hermione looked up at Harry and Severus.

‘Papa.’ Harry and Severus said together.

‘You have your papa’s eyes and hair, but I can see your daddy’s cheek, nose and chin. You are very beautiful.’

‘Thank you, you’re pretty too.’

‘Hello Holly,’ Ron smiled but he stuck his hand out letting Holly shake it, ‘I’m lucky, Hermione is my wife,’ Ron smiled again then looked up at Harry, ‘Even though that other Harry was our best man, it just feels terrible knowing it wasn’t you.’

‘I could have let you all know sooner, but to be honest, I was scared to write. I thought if I did everyone might try to find me. But I made a great life for myself and Holly, now with Sev. Oh this is Adele, she was the healer that delivered Holly. When she wanted to retire from that life I offered her the job of nanny. I couldn’t have survived without her.’

Hermione and Ron both greeted Adele before Kingsley bound the two Weasley woman, with Ron not even speaking to either of them nor would he look at them, but everyone seemed to understand, Ron thought he had his best friend with him this whole time but it was an impostor, a clone. Hermione knew she would never forgive Ginny Weasley for doing this, not to her friend and not for her reasons. She always knew Ginny was a little spoiled, but she had almost took over Harry’s life and tried to steal from him. As far as Hermione was concerned Ginny was going to get exactly what she deserved. After the other Weasley’s said goodbye to Harry and his family, Harry invited Ron and Hermione to come back to his place. So Harry hugged Minerva and was surprised when Severus hugged her as well. But what made Harry, Severus, Ron and Hermione chuckle, Holly hugged her as well, she also called Minerva grandma. They knew that Holly would already be Minerva’s favourite student when she went to Hogwarts, just by that one look and from what was said to the headmistress from the little girl with long black and dark eyes hugged her. She had already won over the heart of Minerva McGonagall, the strict headmistress, but the caring woman that only a few were lucky to see. 

Harry might have a great life, one he wouldn’t trade for anything, but he had to admit it was nice to have his friends back in his life. So he knew it was time to let the magical world see him, write about him, question him, but nothing would change the fact that he still wanted to be known as just Harry. Something he knew would never happen, but he did hope one day it just might.

The end:


End file.
